The present invention relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to wind turbines for use in small-scale applications. The present invention also relates to a method of using wind turbines in small-scale applications.
Electrical power generation from environmentally friendly sources, or “alternative energy sources,” has long been a goal of many, for both environmental and economic concerns. Wind-powered generators have been used for this purpose. Generally speaking, wind turbines transfer the wind's kinetic energy into electrical energy. This has been achieved by exposing a rotor to wind. The rotor turns a generator typically mounted aft of the rotor, driving the generator to create electricity. The rotor and generator combination (i.e., wind turbine generator) is mounted at the top of a tower high above the ground to expose it to high winds. The tower is attached to a foundation and is configured to endure significant structural loads.
Government incentives exist promoting the use of alternative sources of electricity, in both utility-scale and small-scale applications. Wind turbine generators have been particularly successful in utility-scale applications. In such applications, fields of large wind turbine generators are used. These wind turbines can exceed a height of 200 feet. Some utility-scale installations generate in excess of 100 mega-watts. However, such installations are very costly. A number of factors must properly align to make such an investment worthwhile, including location, government incentives, electricity costs, and turbine costs. Thus, utility-scale installations can play an important, but not exclusive role, as an alternative source of electricity.
Wind turbine generators have also been used in small-scale applications, typically ranging between 50 watts and 100 kilowatts. Even for small-scale applications, a number of factors must be satisfied to make the investment worthwhile. For example, proper location and mounting of wind generators can be an issue. In many current approaches, a single, relatively small, wind turbine is mounted on a tower away from other structures such that the turbine is spaced away from turbulent flow caused by such structures. Thus, current approaches are typically limited to rural settings and are impractical in many other settings.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a wind turbine system for use in small-scale applications in a broad range of settings, including industrial settings, that is cost-effective, environmentally safe, and does not hamper other systems. The present invention fulfills this need and others.